A typical WPTS may comprise thousands of antennas to transmit accurate, focused, directional power to one or more WPRCs. In a point-to-point architecture, as the number of antennas increases, the number of connections between the individual antennas and a central controller increases. Such a point-to-point architecture may be expensive to manufacture due to the increased connections. Intermediate collector chips may be added to the point-to-point architecture, but adding these intermediate collector chips would also increase manufacturing costs. As such, there is a need for an architecture that scales well to accommodate an increased number of antennas without significantly driving up manufacturing costs.